


It's You [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ace Approved, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Stiles, —dijo Derek.—¿Sí, amor? —Susurró Stiles, mirando a Derek con ojos grandes e inocentes.—¿Por qué hay una cabra en nuestra sala de estar? ¿Comiendo nuestro sofá?O, las cinco veces que Derek no entiende cómo se enamoró de Stiles Stilinski, y la única vez que lo supo.





	It's You [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331034) by [Pavfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavfoot/pseuds/Pavfoot). 



  
Stiles era como una alpaca descoordinada en la pista de baile como si bailara con otra canción bailaba, por alguna razón, Derek se encontró completamente fascinado con la vista.

Había algo tan vertiginoso en la forma en que Stiles giraba sus caderas, en la forma en que sus manos se frotaban contra su cuerpo, con los dedos largos extendidos contra la piel de su barriga inferior expuesta donde su camisa había sido arrugada, que Derek no podía apartar la vista. Había algo intoxicante en la forma en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, estiraba el cuello de una manera que hacía que los tendones se destacaran y los ojos se cerraron en un éxtasis distraído. Estaba claro que Stiles se había olvidado por completo de las personas que lo rodeaban, que no le importaba su aspecto, que no le importaba que el ritmo lo hubiera abandonado hacía horas.

Derek vio a Stiles patear accidentalmente a alguien en su espinilla y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño cuando balbuceo y agitó mientras trataba de disculparse.

—Puedes admirar, pero definitivamente no puedes tocar, —dijo el hombre con un Rolex al lado de Derek. Cuando Derek solo alzó una ceja para preguntar, el tipo dijo: —Está casado. Lo intenté un par de veces, pero ese tipo es definitivamente, frustrantemente, fiel.

Derek sintió que sus cejas casi volaban de su cara ante eso. —¿Tú... esperabas que engañara a su pareja por ti?

El tipo era guapo, increíblemente, y tenía una barba pulcramente recortada por la que Derek sabía que Stiles tenía algo. Obviamente, era inmensamente rico, si su ropa y su reloj eran algo a tener en cuenta, pero Derek no podía imaginar cómo alguien podría tener la seguridad necesaria para creer que alguien arriesgaría a arruinar su matrimonio para tener una revolcón con él.

—¿Has visto ese trasero?, —Preguntó el imbécil, mirando a Derek como si estuviera loco mientras señalaba donde Stiles aún se estaba disculpando con un extraño. —Por supuesto que tuve que intentar que se quitara el anillo por un rato, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Antes de que Derek pudiera darle un puñetazo cortésmente al tipo en la cara, el olor familiar de Stiles llenó sus sentidos, que fue toda la advertencia que recibió antes de que Stiles se cubriera con Derek.

Con los ojos marrones bien abiertos, Stiles agarró la cara de Derek con ambas manos y jadeó dramáticamente, y Derek pudo oler el alcohol que lo rodeaba. —¿Derek?— Dijo sorprendido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tú...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Theo? —Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar al imbécil con quien Derek había estado hablando, quien les dio a ambos una sonrisa incómoda. Stiles parpadeó a Theo y luego a Derek, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Son los dos amigos?

—No, —gruñó Derek antes de que el cretino pudiera emitir un solo sonido.

Theo tragó nerviosamente, tirando un poco de su corbata. —Uh, escucha hombre, no sabía...

—¡Espera, espera, déjame presentaros!— Exclamó Stiles, quitando sus brazos del cuello de Derek para agitarlos en dirección a Theo. —Derek, —dijo, colocando una mano suave sobre el pecho de Derek y ofreciéndole una sonrisa cariñosa, —este es Theo. Theo —continuó, sonriéndole, —este es Derek, mi ex-prometido.

Theo se relajó visiblemente, los hombros se hundieron con alivio y el tics nervioso de su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa más amplia y genuina. —Oh, gracias a Dios...

—Soy su marido, —interrumpió Derek antes de que Theo pudiera decir algo para debilitar su ya moribunda resolución de no volverse violento en público.

Theo repentinamente tragó de miedo mientras Stiles se echó a reír.

—Sí, lo eres, —se rió Stiles, acariciando a Derek en la cabeza como un cachorro. Se volvió hacia Theo con los ojos muy abiertos y alegres. —¿Lo coges? Ya no es mi prometido porque ahora es mi...

—Marido, —terminó Theo, con un poco de amargura, apretando la mandíbula. —Lo entiendo. Alto y claro.

—¡Él es el tipo del que te hablé!— Stiles siguió caminando. —¡Mi esposo! Recuerdas cuando me decías qué querías hacer con mi trasero...

—Uh, eso... eso fue hace tanto tiempo, —tartamudeó Theo, con ojos aterrorizados. —¡Casi no creo que sea necesario volver a mencionarlo!

—Apenas creo que tu presencia aquí sea necesaria. Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que decida hacer algo al respecto, —dijo Derek en tono bajo y amenazador. Sus ojos brillaron de color carmesí antes de que pudiera reunir la voluntad para mantener a su lobo dentro y Theo casi se tropezó con su taburete de la barra tratando de escapar.

—Pero... pero eso fue hace solo unos días, D, —murmuró Stiles distraídamente, pasando sus suaves dedos sobre la barba de Derek. —¿Por qué mentía?

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción en la garganta al sentir el afecto de su marido. —Mm, me pregunto por qué.

—Por cierto, —dijo Stiles de repente, cambiando para sentirse cómodo en el regazo de Derek, —¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pensé que no te gustaban los clubes? “Antes de que Derek pudiera comenzar a decir algo, Stiles se tensó en su regazo, agarrando el cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿hay otro malo en la ciudad? ¡No estoy sobrio para ayudar, Der! Oh Dios mío, ¿alguien está herido? Santa mierda, ¿Scott fue secuestrado de nuevo?¡Oh no! ¿Te secuestraron de nuevo?

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cómo podría estar enamorado de semejante idiota. —No, Stiles, no me secuestraron, —dijo pacientemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stiles. —Estoy aquí.

El brillo frenético en sus ojos se apagó y Stiles sonrió suavemente a Derek. —Sí, lo estás, —repitió antes de acercar a Derek lo suficiente como para presionar sus labios en un suave y gentil beso.

****

Había una picazón debajo de su piel que quería rascarse de su cuerpo, pero todo lo que Derek podía hacer era esperar impotentemente a que pasaran las horas.

La habitación estaba llena de personas de aspecto importante; En su mayoría hombres, en su mayoría blancos. Hombres de aspecto importante que sostienen una copa de vino. Hombres de aspecto importante que tratan a un camarero como una mierda. Una mujer importante hablando de cosas importantes que suenan con otro hombre de aspecto importante.

Derek estaba en un rincón, mirando tristemente su bandeja vacía. Odiaba lo infantiles que eran sus emociones. Stiles estaba a tres zonas horarias completas y probablemente babeaba sobre su almohada mientras dormía, esa era la única razón por la que Derek no recibía mensajes de texto en vivo con cada bocado de su comida en ese momento. Pero Derek se sintió irracionalmente solo y triste, sintiendo que le faltaba algo vital.

Por lo general, Stiles lo acompañaba en todos sus viajes de negocios porque sabía cuánto odiaba Derek estar cerca de las personas, cuánto ruido y olores de grandes multitudes le molestaban en sus sentidos. Stiles sabía lo mal que Derek necesitaba una distracción antes de que las cosas se hicieran demasiado, demasiado de todo. Siempre estaba allí para hacer una broma, alejar las preocupaciones de Derek, para mantenerlo sano.

Derek se preguntó cuándo Stiles había pasado de molestar, hablar ruidosamente a un niño que necesita acercarse a él y consolarme. A la seguridad.

Respirando un suspiro frenético, Derek corrió a través de la multitud hacia el balcón y llamó a Stiles sin pensarlo dos veces.

Estaba a punto de terminar la llamada, pensando que Stiles estaba demasiado dormido para escuchar su molesto tono de llamada de Barbie cuando el tono se cortó repentinamente, seguido del sonido de las sabanas crujiendo y la voz que había estado deseando toda la noche.

—¿D'rek?— Stiles preguntó, con voz áspera y pesada para dormir. —Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Inmediatamente, Derek se sintió estúpido. —Uh, sí, por supuesto que lo estoy. Yo solo, Dios, lo siento. No pensé en la hora en Los Ángeles. Vuelve a la cama...

—No, no, —murmuró Stiles, bostezando, y Derek escuchó más crujidos. —Estoy levantado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo...— ¿Entrando en pánico, tal vez? ¿Con ganas de sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor? ¿Para ver tu estúpida y babeante cara justo a mi lado? —En otra cosa estúpida de la caridad.

—La caridad no es estúpida.

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que haber una fiesta para eso. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente hacer la caridad pacíficamente sin tener que hacer esto? —Se quejó Derek.

Stiles se echó a reír y Derek sonrió automáticamente ante lo cálido que el sonido lo hacía sentir. —Aw, tío, —dijo Stiles. —No puedo creer que me haya casado con un viejo gruñón.

—Bueno, ahora estás atrapado conmigo, —respondió Derek en tono de broma. —No hay devoluciones.

—Lo mismo va para usted, señor. Contra viento y marea, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Por los siglos de los siglos.

—Por siempre jamás, —Derek estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo con fuerza.

Stiles zumbaba alegremente. —Entonces, ahora que lo hemos dejado claro, —dijo. —¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa?

—Nada. Acabo de decírtelo.

—Ahí está ese dios abandonado 'solo' otra vez, —respondió Stiles con fingida ofensa. —¿Te das cuenta de que dices muchas palabras cuando estás completamente estreñido acerca de tus sentimientos?

—Aprendo algo nuevo sobre mí mismo todos los días, —dijo Derek secamente.

—Dime, —se quejó Stiles, sacando el ‘me’ como un niño petulante.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. —Solo...— comenzó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba demostrando que Stiles tenía razón. —Hace tres semanas que estoy aquí y te… te extraño.

Una pausa embarazada siguió sus palabras y se preguntó si Stiles se había quedado dormido en medio de la conversación otra vez.

—¿Stiles?— Preguntó.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan alegre, —se rió Stiles y Derek suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Eres un niño.

—Sin embargo, —dijo Stiles una vez que había logrado parar de reír. —Tú... todo este tiempo, ¿has estado angustiado por extrañarme?— Stiles preguntó, con un toque de diversión en su tono.

—¿Eso es una sorpresa?

—No... pero es bueno escucharlo, —dijo Stiles con seriedad. —Y yo también te extraño. Te extraño desde el momento en que me despierto en una cama vacía. Hago dos tazas de té antes de que recuerdo que no estás para molestarme por la cantidad de azúcar que pongo en el mía. Me tropiezo con las toallas mojadas que dejo en el piso y luego me quedo sentado allí e imagino cómo me gritarías por ser descuidado mientras haces esa cosa extraña y dolorosa de hombres lobo. Te extraño tanto, Der. Te quiero aquí conmigo tanto.

Aclarándose la garganta para deshacerse de la bola de emoción que se alzaba firmemente en sus cuerdas vocales, Derek dijo: —¿Stiles?

—¿Hmm?

—Gayyyyyyyyy.

****

—Stiles, —dijo Derek.

—¿Sí, amor?— Susurró Stiles, mirando a Derek con ojos grandes e inocentes.

—¿Por qué hay una cabra en nuestra sala de estar? ¿Comiendo nuestro sofá?

—Comiéndonos...— Con una velocidad sobrenatural, Stiles se giró para marchar hacia la cabra blanca y marrón que masticaba tranquilamente sus cojines del sofá. —¡Dog!— Gritó Stiles, confundiendo a Derek aún más. —¡Ya hemos tenido una conversación sobre esto! ¡No. Comer. Muebles! —Acunando a la pequeña cabra en sus brazos, Stiles regresó a donde Derek todavía estaba parado congelado en la puerta, con la maleta en la mano. —Bueno. Derek, este es Dog. Dog, este es Derek, tu otro padre, —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa ganadora a su esposo.

—No, —respondió Derek y la sonrisa de Stiles cayó instantáneamente.

—¡Pero Derek!

—Dije que no, Stiles. No lo estamos adoptando.

—¡No seas irrespetuoso con tu hijo, Derek Hale!, —Gritó Stiles, dándole un manotazo en el brazo. —¡Es un 'él!' Y será mejor que lo recuerdes.

—Bien, —dijo Derek, marchando y dejando caer su maleta al lado de la mesa de café borrada. —No le estamos adoptando.

—¡Pero Derek, mira lo adorable que es!— Dijo Stiles, levantando la pequeña cabra blanca y marrón en la cara de Derek. —¡No podemos simplemente regalarlo! Además, él ya piensa que soy su papá.

Derek miró a la cabra y luego a su marido. Tenía que admitir que la cabra era muy linda. Tenía orejas largas y caídas y, justo cuando Derek intentaba endurecer su resolución, Dog lanzó un pequeño y patético balido que derritió el corazón de Derek en un enorme charco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente, has tenido este bebé cabra?, —Preguntó con suspicacia.

—Las cabras bebés se llaman niños, Der, —dijo Stiles dulcemente, batiendo sus pestañas un poco más fuerte. —¿Y lo he tenido por cerca de... tres semanas y media?

Derek entrecerró los ojos ante eso. —¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

Stiles de repente pareció increíblemente interesado en acariciar al niño en su regazo. —Um, desde que me enteré de tu viaje a Nueva York, —murmuró, mirando a Derek por su reacción.

—Dios, Stiles, —suspiró Derek, pasando sus dedos por su cabello con frustración.

Stiles le dio un beso en los labios en disculpa, acercándose más. —Lo siento, pero realmente quería un n-... cabra. Realmente quería una cabra y sabía que nunca estarías de acuerdo, —dijo, haciendo un mohín de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Derek se acelerara. —Pero te prometo que Dog es un completo pastelito. Quiero decir, él se come los muebles a veces. Y todavía no he logrado entrenarlo para ir al baño. Se despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada y corre por todo el lugar, pero juro que es un buen chico. En el fondo. Como, muy en el fondo. Como, necesitarías hacer una colonoscopia para encontrar lo bueno en él...

—Bien, —interrumpió Derek, sabiendo que Stiles podría divagar por horas si se le permitía. —Vale. Podemos mantenerlo, —dijo, haciendo que Stiles diera un grito de alegría de alta frecuencia. Fue adorable ver a Dog tratar de mantenerse al día con otro poco patético y bajo ruido. —Pero. Si lo mantenemos, le cambiamos el nombre.

—¡Ajá!— Exclamó Stiles con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Sabía que intentarías derrocar mi decisión, así que me aseguré de que solo respondiera a Dog. No puedes hacer nada más que aceptarlo ahora, Derek. Llegas muy tarde.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco ante su exagerado esposo, rascando a Dog bajo su barbilla, para el placer de la pequeña chica. —¿Por qué una cabra, sin embargo? ¿Por qué no un gato o un perro?

—Es práctica, Derek,— Stiles respondió casualmente, pero su repentino y frenético ritmo cardíaco lo delató.

—¿Práctica para qué?— Derek preguntó con cuidado.

Stiles arañó la piel en el interior de su muñeca, una garrapata nerviosa, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en Dog. —Porque, ya sabes, cuando decidamos formar una familia, —dijo, y su corazón latía tan rápido que hacía que Derek tuviera náuseas y mareos. —No podemos conseguir un bebé. Pensé que deberíamos tener una cabra antes de tener un niño.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpsaltathumpthumpthumpsalta.

Derek no pudo contener el suspiro cariñoso que empuja contra sus labios. —No puedo creer que tengas una cabra solo para que puedas decir esa estúpida línea de niños.

Los latidos del corazón en sus oídos disminuyeron ligeramente y Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo.

Derek puso a Stiles y Dog todavía acunado en su regazo, presionando besos en el hombro de Stiles. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Amarme y cuidarme para siempre?

****

—Stiles, —se quejó Derek con exasperación y Adrian, el pequeño traidor, se rió. —¡No puedes seguir causando peleas en las reuniones de padres y profesores de Adrian!

Stiles golpeó el frasco que había estado tratando de abrir, haciendo que Derek y Adrian se estremecieran, y se giraron para enfrentar a su esposo.—¿Porque? ¿Qué quieres decir con ‘causar’ peleas, Derek? ¿Estás insinuando que fui yo, Stiles Stilinski, hijo de Sheriff John Stilinski, quien comenzó la pelea?

—No me importa quién lo comenzó, ¡todo lo que sé es que fuiste tú quien lanzó la primera magdalena!

—Oh, entonces no te importa que Mariah fuera la que presumiera de lo asombrosa que es Lily en el arte y de lo mal que está dibujando nuestro niño, —exclamó Stiles, agitando los brazos y las manos con furia. —¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡Todos los niños son especiales a su manera y es muy injusto que ella los enfrente!

—Y tienes razón, bebé, —dijo Derek, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Stiles placenteramente. —Estás absolutamente en lo correcto. Pero si seguimos peleando con otros padres en las reuniones, terminaremos haciendo las cosas más difíciles para nuestro hijo.

Inmediatamente, la pelea desapareció de Stiles y parecía tan perturbado al pensar que Adrian no tenía amigos por él, que Derek no pudo evitar tirarle en un abrazo aplastante.

—Lo siento, —susurró. —Simplemente odio cuando nos miran como si fuéramos realmente malos padres o algo así. Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo y Adrian es un niño tan bueno. No somos malos padres.

—Definitivamente no lo somos, —respondió Derek, escuchando a su hijo, quien había aprendido su comportamiento irreflexivo de su papá. —Incluso nos las arreglamos para amar al mal de Dog, —dijo y Stiles soltó una carcajada contra su hombro. —Ningún padre promedio podría haber hecho eso.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles en voz baja antes de retirarse. —No voy a luchar más. Prometo que a partir de hoy, estaré en mi mejor comportamiento. Pero debemos recordar, —agregó, con un brillo calculador en sus ojos,— que el pasado está en el pasado. Firmemente en el pasado. El pasado es tan, muy pasado en el pasado, que es mejor olvidarlo. Para perdonarlo.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y cubrió la boca de Stiles con su mano antes de que pudiera seguir adelante. —¿Qué hiciste?, —Dijo sin inflexión.

Stiles se estremeció. —Um, podría haber manipulado un poco el auto de Mariah cuando estabas calmando un poco las cosas dentro.

—Stiles, —Derek suspiró de nuevo. Sentía que suspiraba mucho con Stiles. Especialmente el suspiro exasperado, por qué eres tan idiota y por qué estoy enamorado de ti.

—Derek,— Stiles gimió, copiando el tono de Derek. —Está en el pasado. Y como ya hemos establecido, el pasado ya está hecho y terminado. No podemos cambiarlo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es arrepentirnos y olvidar.

—¿Papáááááá?— Adrian salió de su habitación.

—¿Sí?— Derek respondió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles mientras esperaba la inevitable bomba que su hijo estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos.

—Dog ha hecho caca en mi cama de nuevo.

Derek estaba a punto de suspirar una vez más cuando Stiles lo hizo detenerse con una mano en su pecho. —Hay un 'y' allí, —dijo a sabiendas.

—Y me senté en ella, —continuó Adrian y Stiles y Derek suspiraron.

****

—¿Elizabeth?

—No, demasiado formal.

—¿Jane?

—Muy común.

—¿Emma?

—Había una Emma en mi año y la odiaba absolutamente. No estamos nombrando a nuestra hija por alguien tan odioso.

—Nuestra primera hija,— corrigió Derek, sintiéndose extrañamente tímida.

Stiles se sobresaltó ante el abrupto cambio en el tema antes de sonreír astutamente. —¿Estás pensando en más niños, Der?

—Espero más de dos, —respondió Derek con sinceridad. —Vengo de una gran familia y quiero una gran familia. ¿Pero podemos detenernos en los dos si no estás preparado para ello? Lo entendería.

—Vengo de una familia extremadamente pequeña, y siempre pensé que eso es con lo que me siento cómodo, —le dijo Stiles, pasándose las manos por el cabello de Derek distraídamente. —Pero cuando sucedió la manada, me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo tener siempre a alguien allí, siempre rodeado de amor, afecto y ruido, —continuó. Esperó hasta que Derek lo mirara directamente antes de sonreír y decir: —Creo que me siento cómodo con cuatro niños. Cualquier cosa más que eso es un no-no. Nos volveríamos locos, Derek.

—Cuatro es más que suficiente, —Derek estuvo de acuerdo, con los ojos abiertos. Aunque le encantaba la idea de una gran familia, ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a manejar tener dos hijos. Especialmente si todos iban a ser tan malos como Adrián.

—Oh, oh, oh, —exclamó Stiles, repentinamente sentándose emocionado, haciendo que Derek silbase cuando el aire frío entraba en su manta. —¿Y si tenemos cuatro hijos y los llamamos Salazar, Rowena, Godric y Helga? ¡Tendríamos nuestras propias casas de Hogwarts, Derek! Y cada vez que hacen algo malo, podríamos decir: '¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!' ¡Sería tan increíble, tío!

—No me llames tío, —Derek le dijo en seco. —Y creo que estás olvidando que ya tenemos un hijo y que ya lo hemos llamado Adrian.

—Está bien, —Stiles se encogió de hombros, levantándose de la cama. —Iré y le diré que se llama Salazar a partir de hoy. Es una pequeña mierda astuta.

—Stiles,— gimió Derek. —Vuelve a la cama.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo imagínalo! Adrian va a ir a la escuela y le pide a todos que lo llamen Sal, —dijo Stiles. —Y todos simplemente lo aceptarán, pensando que su nombre es algo genial como Salvador, y tendrá que pasar toda su vida cargando el peso de saber que su nombre real es Salazar.

—Stiles, —dijo Derek de nuevo, agarrando a Stiles por las muñecas y tirando de él hacia la cama. Se frotó las manos sobre el torso desnudo con calma.—Solo porque tus padres te hayan hecho pasar por el infierno al darte un nombre horrible, no significa que tengas que hacer lo mismo con tus hijos. Hijos que, te recuerdo, amas mucho.

Stiles se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño con aire petulante. —Bien. Llamemos a nuestra futura hija algo aburrido y agradable como Adeline o algo así.

—En realidad ese no está tan mal.

Stiles resopló, agitándose inquieto antes de volverse hacia Derek con una sonrisa acogedora. —¿Podemos al menos hacer el frack frack ahora?

Derek frunció el ceño y puso una almohada en la cara de Stiles.

—¿Derek?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Podemos al menos nombrarla Beyoncé?

—Stiles, literalmente voy a prohibirte que abras la boca nunca más.

****

Derek se había sentido solo durante tanto tiempo que incluso años después de rehacer su manada, todavía no podía creer que esto fuera real.

Se sentó en el centro de su sala de estar, viendo a Stiles jugar a Mario Kart con Erica e Isaac, mientras Boyd los miraba a intervalos. Scott estaba acurrucado en el otro sofá con Adrian y Elena, contándoles sobre los nuevos cachorros que habían llegado a la clínica ayer. Kira y Lydia estaban sentadas en el suelo junto a Derek, haciendo planes sobre cómo convencer al clan de los cambiaformas vecinos vecinos para que les prestara su bestia. Allison había traído a su nueva novia y estaban sentadas en un rincón, sonrojándose como niñas pequeñas mientras se tomaban de las manos. Incluso Melissa y John habían venido, aunque normalmente preferían quedarse en casa y dormir fuera de sus agobiantes horarios de trabajo.

Se sentía muy bien al sentir la casa Hale llena de nuevo. Llena de gente, llena de amor, llena de manada. Después de Kate, después de Laura, después de todo, Derek nunca se había atrevido a imaginar que alguna vez podría volver a tener esto, volver a tener la felicidad.

Pero la vida tenía una forma divertida de sorprenderlo.

—Dereeeeek, —se quejó Stiles, pasando por encima de donde estaba durmiendo Dog en una caja de pizza vacía y recostándose sobre Derek en el sofá.—Estoy cansado.

—Tienes que estarlo, después de lo mal que le pegaste a Isaac y Erica cada vez, —dijo, frotando su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Stiles con dulzura, ignorando el abucheo de sus betas contra él.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —La adulación te llevará a todos lados, —dijo antes de soltar un gemido cansado y moverse inquietamente sobre Derek. —No estoy cómodo.

Esa fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de que Stiles se empujara dentro de la sudadera con capucha de Derek y dejara reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Derek se rió. —¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor, —respondió Stiles y Derek sintió una oleada de afecto dentro de él por el idiota que llamó su esposo.

—Estoy tan feliz por haberte encontrado. Estoy tan contento de poder llamarte mío, —susurró, sin estar seguro de si Stiles podía escuchar, no estaba seguro de si quería que Stiles escuchara. —Te amo tanto, —suspiró, como si las palabras estuvieran siendo arrancadas de él.

Stiles se retorció de nuevo, empujando hacia arriba y forzando su cabeza a través del estrecho escote de la sudadera con capucha de Derek. Una vez fuera, no había espacio para moverse y Derek se encontró con los ojos cruzados tratando de mirar a Stiles.

—Lo sé, —dijo Stiles simplemente. —Yo también te amo—. Se inclinó para darle un beso a Derek, pero terminó juntando sus barbillas. Sentándose en un beso de aire, Stiles forzó su cabeza nuevamente dentro de la sudadera con capucha otra vez y descansó sobre su pecho. —Buenas noches.

FIN


End file.
